Juste ressentir
by LionD'argent
Summary: Ne pas penser, se dit-il. Oui, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir... Juste ressentir.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sans qui Harry Potter ne serait pas. Seul l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Pairing : **HPDM

**Rating : **M

**_Juste ressentir :_**

Draco renversa sa tête sur les coussins, accueillant avec nombre gémissements, cette bouche humide au creux de son cou. Ses yeux toujours fermés, il fit glisser ses mains sur la tête de son partenaire et en agrippa fermement les cheveux. La bouche tentatrice sortit une langue taquine qui caressa le cou du blond, descendant lentement le long de sa clavicule, puis sur son épaule qu'il mordilla doucement. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase tandis que son partenaire poursuivait sa descente. Son corps nu sous les draps commença à gigoter et il se cambra quand la bouche titilla son téton, le mordillant et le faisant tourner autour de sa langue, touchant ses dents tandis que des frissons parcouraient Draco. Les yeux de Draco restèrent fermés. Il ne savait pas qui était dans son lit et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir, juste ressentir. Il frissonna quand la langue traça des dessins imaginaires sur son ventre avant de donner de petits coups de langue sur son nombril. Quand la bouche embrassa son aine, un frisson le parcouru et il plia automatiquement les genoux en lâchant une sorte de miaulement ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un chaton. Il entendit un gloussement et fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce son. Il était si unique. Si sensuel. Si... étrangement familier. Quand la langue caressa son aine, son esprit se brouilla de nouveau et pensées devinrent sensations, ondulations, caresses, râles, soupires.

La langue disparut, laissant place à des doigts qui se mirent à caresser les boucles blondes entourant sa virilité. Il gémit et se cambra sous la caresse aérienne. Ce n'était pas assez. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Les doigts continuèrent à le caresser intimement sans écouter les gémissements affamés de Draco. Les doigts se mirent alors à caresser lentement sa virilité sur toute sa longueur, le faisant frémir et grogner de frustration. Il sursauta quand la main le prit fermement et commença à le caresser lentement de haut en bas. Il crispa encore ses mains dans les cheveux veloutés de son futur amant et répondit vivement à son baiser quand celui-ci s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, sans lâcher son sexe pour autant. La langue caressa sensuellement ses lèvres entrouvertes et accéléra ses mouvements de main alors que Draco, la bouche ouverte, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, respirait difficilement. Alors que Draco sentait qu'il allait bientôt exploser, la main cessa tout mouvement sur son membre et il grogna sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Patience est mère de sûreté... chuchota la voix amusée de son amant.

Comme s'en doutait déjà Draco, s'était bien un homme. Un homme avec une voix follement excitante. Une voix suave et sensuelle. Une voix enchanteresse. Et étrangement... familière. Il fronça les sourcils... et ses pensées se brouillèrent une fois de plus quand des dents vinrent mordre le doux épiderme de son cou tandis qu'un doigt huileux se glissait dans son intimité. Le doigt le pénétra lentement, consciencieusement et Draco se crispa automatiquement sous l'intrusion. L'amant mystérieux fit ressortir le doigt, sans cesser de mordiller son cou, le fit rentrer de nouveau et répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Draco se détende et écarte davantage les cuisses. La bouche quitta de nouveau son cou et caressa son torse de sa langue chaude et humide. Un second doigt rejoint le premier dans l'intimité profonde du blond.

- M... Mal... gémit Draco.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va passer, tu vas voir.

Mais où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix ?

- Oh, ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir.

Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose venait de le traverser. Une sorte de décharge électrique. Brutale, surprenante, mais oh combien agréable. Quelque chose qui le traversa du plus profond de son être, de son intimité, de son aine à ses épaules, le laissant avec une sensation bizarre.

- T'aimes ça, hein ?

- O... Oui...

- Je viens de toucher ta prostate, susurra l'homme à son oreille, le faisant frissonner davantage.

L'homme fit bouger son index et son margeur en lui. C'était douloureux au début, il forçait pour agrandir quelque chose qui n'était pas fait pour, il lui fouillait les entrailles. C'était désagréable. Mais ensuite, les sensations changèrent et de désagréable, ça passa à supportable, puis à excitant en peu de temps. Il commença à onduler des hanches, s'empalant sur les doigts curieux qui lui fouillaient l'intérieur. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que son amant l'arrête et glisse un troisième doigt en lui. Draco se figea et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

- Doucement, chuchota l'autre homme, ne sois pas si pressé.

Draco avait du mal à respirer. Il avait mal. Les doigts se retirèrent un instant et Draco soupira de soulagement. Il sentit le lit remuer, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Son amant le prit par les hanches, le soulevant légèrement et plaça un coussin sous ses fesses. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, il avait mal quand même. Il ne tarda pas à sentir les doigts curieux se promener entre ses fesses. Alors qu'il allait protester, la seconde main de l'homme attrapa fermement son sexe et commença à le masser délicatement, presque... tendrement. Les doigts s'immiscèrent en lui une seconde fois et il retint un hoquet de surprise. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui et ressortirent au même rythme que l'autre main caressait sa virilité. Draco finit par s'y habituer et alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir, les doigts se retirèrent et la main cessa de le masturber. Il grogna de frustration, mais sentit rapidement son amant se placer entre ses cuisses et un objet assez dur et humide se poser à son entrée. Il gémit et se frotta contre le membre qui se présentait à lui. Mais quand il commença à le pénétrer, Draco se rendit compte d'une chose. Les doigts qui étaient entrés en lui étaient assez fins, il l'avait senti au toucher. Mais _ça_. C'était simplement autre chose. Complètement autre chose. Les doigts n'étaient rien comparés au sexe dur et humide qui voulait entrer en lui.

Il tint fermement Draco d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il orientait son membre, le poussant doucement dans l'intimité chaude et humide du blond, sous les gémissements de peur de celui-ci.

- Calme toi.

- M...mal.

- Je sais petit Dragon.

L'amant invisible s'arrêta, laissant le temps à Draco de respirer et de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il refréna son envie de pousser et attendit que le blond fasse le premier mouvement, ce que celui-ci fit quelques secondes plus tard. Draco remua doucement des hanches, s'empalant sur le membre tendu de son amant. Le Serpentard releva les jambes et son partenaire les plaça autour de son bassin que Draco entoura, enfonçant davantage le sexe de l'autre. L'homme se coucha sur le torse de Draco et l'embrassa tout en amorçant un lent va-et-vient. Les cuisses de Draco se resserrèrent automatiquement autour de son partenaire quand celui-ci accéléra le mouvement. Des gémissements de plaisir et de douleur mêlés lui écharpèrent et furent avalés par son amant qui avait pris possession de sa bouche. L'homme relâcha ses lèvres rougies et s'attaqua à la douce peau de son cou où il fit un magnifique suçon. Draco se mit soudain à trembler et cria quand l'autre donna un coup brusque sur sa prostate. Les coups de reins devinrent alors de plus en plus brutale et le blond enfonça ses ongles manucurés dans les épaules de son amant qui gémit et accéléra de plus belle, les faisant crier tout deux.

Le Serpentard sentit son partenaire s'écarter légèrement, ralentir et empoigner son sexe une seconde fois. Draco avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un monde fait de mains le caressant, de bouche lui mordillant doucement la peau, de cris, de gémissement de plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu pied avec la réalité, mais il s'en fichait. Juste ressentir. Il ne voulait que ça. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il gardait ses yeux fermement clos. Il ne voulait plus jamais les rouvrir, il ne voulait plus jamais que ce corps divin ne le laisse. Il voulait juste ressentir cette sensation de plénitude qui l'avait pris quand son amant avait touché ce point si sensible en lui, il voulait juste continuer à flotter dans cette brume de sensations, il voulait juste continuer à éprouver ce que, jusqu'à maintenant, aucune fille ne lui avait fait éprouver.

L'homme le prenait si fort dans sa main et il avait l'impression d'être si plein ! Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Le pouce sur son membre caressa le gland violacé tandis que la main montait et descendait au même rythme que les coups de reins. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, et Draco se cambra violemment et explosa dans la main de son partenaire avec un cri qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de pousser. Son amant vint peu après, en de longs jais brûlants, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui, le souffle court et le cœur prêt à sortir de sa cage.

Ils restèrent là un moment, sans rien dire ni faire le moindre geste. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que, à la déception de Draco, son fardeau se décida à bouger et à lancer un sort de nettoyage, tout en ressortant du corps chaud et désormais humide du blond. L'homme se redressa légèrement et se mit embrasser le visage du Serpentard. Le front, les paupières, le bout du nez - se qui fit sourire Draco - les tempes, les joues, le menton, la bouche... où il s'attarda. De sa main, il vint ensuite caresser la joue de Draco et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à deux yeux d'un vert particulièrement familier.

- Potter... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Petit Dragon.

Draco le regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et... sourit.

- Potter...

- Chut... chuchota le brun avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Draco le regarda un moment et ferma les yeux, souriant de nouveau quand la bouche reprit son cou d'asseaux.

_Ne pas penser_, se dit-il._ Oui, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir... Juste ressentir._


End file.
